


Chocolate Volcano

by kayla30524



Series: trashy au's [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla30524/pseuds/kayla30524
Summary: I don’t know who he is or what he’s doing, I couldn’t tell you how I felt about it either, which is the worst part. I can’t understand why he did it or if he was even aware of it, all I can say is that the bartender gave me a look.





	1. the invention of a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> so this started out as a small writting prompt but i feel like its going to turn into something bigger than that, characters, relationships and tags will be added as the story progresses

****

I don’t know who he is or what he’s doing, I couldn’t tell you how I felt about it either, which is the worst part. I can’t understand why he did it or if he was even aware of it, all I can say is that the bartender gave me a look.

* * *

 

Gumball always did this, drag me up to some creepy club with tons of people dancing ass to dick, and I understand that it’s for safety reasons but that never stopped me from protesting for at least 5 minutes before being whisked away by a giddy 23 year old and shoved into some cheap cocktail dress (today it was just shy of navy) and a pair of break your neck heels (white). Today he choose a place called “Land Of aAa”  which housed multiple backlights, a large area for the DJ, maybe 40 people, and a bar where I currently sat. Sometime within the 20 minuets I have been here I removed my shoes ( the lights are low and I don’t think anyone’s really paying attention) and began to watch the bartender. He was busy at work, mixing all sorts of colorful concoctions and passing them around like it was going out of style. His black hair bounced lightly with every step he took, and his eyes (I couldn’t tell you the exact color) kept flicking from the alcohol in his hand to the customer sitting in front of him. After 8 people I finally flagged his attention, he gave a small nod and made his way to me. The kid couldn’t of been much older than me, all 6 ft and 100 pounds of him. “What can I get you tonight?” he asked seeming a little impatient a small look passed over his face. I shrugged and said “chocolate volcano”. The shape his mouth made is something unforgettable.

* * *

“Nothing like another day at work” was all I could mutter as the throngs of people made their way up to me. I was maybe half way through my shift when I saw the girl slip out of her shoes, I didn’t feel like telling her to put them back on, and even if I did the intoxicated brunette in front of me wouldn’t of stopped guzzling her martinis long enough for me to do so. After maybe another 30 minutes I cleared out most of the people and noticed miss barefoot wave for me, now from a distance the girls cute in a ‘I’m gonna kiss you on the cheek after I take your lunch money sort of way’ but up close was something different, she held this sort of cruel beauty, not evil but defiantly no sugar queen either. She had curvy shape to her and muscle from what I could tell, and her hair? Well that as another story entirely it was gold, not blonde but literal gold and hung down and pooled slightly into the small backing of her chair. “What can I get you tonight” I spoke. She sat for a second and contemplated before sighing out the words “chocolate volcano” I couldn’t tell you the confusion that flashed across my face but by the way she smirked I’m sure it was something to see.

* * *

“eeuuuum-m-mmyeah no- no problem just uh give me a second anndd ill get right on that!” I’m aware it’s not the greatest of lines but it’s all I could do from choking I mean seriously, what the hell even is a chocolate volcano? Asking the chick wasn’t on the top of my list of things to do either, she looked like she would snap me in half if I spoke again before I put a drink in front of her. So I did the thing any man would do and slipped my phone out from below the counter. I checked 3 different browsers within a minute before giving up…. It was in a 3 second span I decided to make it up myself.

* * *

I turned around to face the small mini fridge provided for the workers, its where I kept my lunch ( dinner? It’s hard to explain my sleeping schedule is 8 kinds of fucked up) as well as a small container of chocolate milk. It’s all I ever really drank, tends to calm my nerves after I go out to eat, and I truly hate using it on this customer but I fell if I don’t my boss will hear of it and I can’t take that risk. So with a small sigh I grabbed the milk and brought it up to the counter. I reached around for a small bottle of scotch whiskey and a weizen glass, it was in a last minute decision of glory that I decided to grab the torch and cinnamon shavings. It all went in the glass, chocolate milk, Scotch whisky, and cinnamon sprinkled on top. I moved the drink in front of her and lit that bad boy up like the fourth of July. I’d say she looked impressed but I couldn’t really tell over the flame ball between us.

* * *

I looked down at the fire trap of a drink and blew out the brightest thing in the whole club. The bartender just watched eagerly, I wasn’t gonna lie I was excited to try this drink, and so with the best poker face I could muster I did. I coughed 2 maybe 3 times? The guy looked a little panicked, all I could do was raise my hand to him until I was ready to talk. “the cinnamon” I paused to look up at him “in the future I would say no cinnamon” pause “ it kinda burned up in the fire and doesn’t go down the best, but ill give you brownie points for trying” the kid just kinda sat there looking a little dumbstruck. I took another sip, this time without coughing “ you know I have to get you credit, at every place I’ve tried this at the bartender either tells me to order something else or asks how to make it, but you just kinda went with it.” The bartenders head shook before he replied back “wait, is the chocolate volcano even a real drink?” “It is now” I said, clucking my tongue afterwards. His face fell for a second “I just wasted my chocolate milk on that” he mumbled. The comment made me giggle “did you really?” I spoke. The boy just shrugged “yeah…”

* * *

‘It wasn’t a real drink’ that along with a few other thoughts as well as some choice words (somewhere along the line of “you’re cute” and “Fuck you”) were swimming a Michael Phelps race around my head. I questioned her “you… are you new to this town?”. She smiled, it seemed genuine “actually no, I’ve lived in the keys since I was 7.” A small ‘oo’ sound was all I could make, I was about to ask what island she lived on but a tall man with cotton candy pink hair threw a protective arm around her. “Fi…” he giggled “who… who’s your friend?” a wink was shot my way by the candy man “you know what IiIiii…mmmits your secret, b-but we should be going” he gave the girl a toothy grin and motioned to the man standing behind him. The blonde gave a halfhearted laugh and turned to me “I’ve got to go but maybe I’ll see you around.” I nodded and said “yeah sure” before taking the now empty glass, which was sitting in front of her, to the small glass sprayer.

* * *

This was how a lot of my nights went, that is, gumball calling me to leave in a more than buzzed voice. I always get over it, what kind of friend I would be if I didn’t help him out. But unlike most nights where I question him once in the safety of my car, tonight he questioned me. “sooo” he cooed, “who was that?” I looked at him with an eyebrow almost in my hair line “the bartender” I said, voice monotone. “Yeah him… you like him” my face heated slightly “I don’t see how that’s even possible I literally met him 30 minutes ago.” Gumball just grinned “I guess like was a… strong word, your more oof sexually attracted to him” the red on my face was very prominent but I grinned anyways “yeah, so I was.” Gumball nearly rolled over in glee as I chuckled, burning out of the parking lot.


	2. Chocolate milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so i have this story based out of where i live down in the Florida keys, i assure you now some of the things i add in for the background of this story are things that are actually going on down where i live

I loved Mondays, why? Because Mondays were the one day I ALWAYS had off of work, the Land of aAa was closed every Monday, which meant there were no coworkers to call me in to cover, or flipped schedules. Mondays were a day of sanctuary, I usually spent them sleeping the day away and wandering around the streets at night. Currently I was standing in a circle K at about 5 pm with the local newspaper in my hand. The leading column caught my eye, it read, “Hurricane Mathew Fast Approaching” I skimmed over the paper and let out a small chortle, maybe this hurricane would lead to the club being closed for a few days. I sat the paper down just as the bell on the door rang, looking up I was suddenly engulfed with a mass of blonde hair pulled up tight in a pony tail and sitting firmly on a sweaty body. It seemed the killer cutie from the bar a few days ago had walked in to the gas station. I thought for a second before getting her attention.

* * *

 

Mondays meant running, ok everyday meant running but Mondays meant long distance, a total of 7 miles, the circle K was always my ending destination, it provided a good place to get a drink from afterwards. I walked in to the gas station out of breath and silently hating myself, a voice called out to my side and just like the creator of the Chocolate Volcano was standing next to me. “Hey, it’s you!” I bent over to rest my hands on my knees and panted out a reply. “In the flesh” the kid nodded lightly and rocked back on his heels giving off an entirely different vibe then he did at his job the night before. “So do you always show up at gas stations looking like you just ran from a bear? A sarcastic laugh fell out of my lips “oh please, a bear is the least of my worries down here” he rolled his eyes at me “your right, its chocolate milk thieves we need to be worried about.” “hey!” I called “are you gonna hold that against me forever?” his next comment was something I would have never expected.

* * *

 

“only if I’m given the pleasure of knowing you forever” her cheeks seemed to turn a slight shade of pink as she turned away, walking down one of the small isles, opening the door she pulled out a glass of McAruthor chocolate milk. “Does this make us even?” she asked, waving the bottle around above her head. This was easy, outside of work I was in my domain, no one above me to worry about, I could be my full self.  I walked over to her and smiled down, though she was threatening I felt intrigued by her. “Only if you can attach a phone number to the label.” She smirked up at me “oh you think it’s that easy?” my hands raised Up in small defeat “think? No, hoping? Yes” she seemed to find that amusing “do you have a marker?”  I checked both pockets and ran up to the counter, finally returning back to her with a sharpie. “Will this do?” she nodded and proceeded to scribble something across the bottle, handing it back to me she gave A quick nod and rushed her way out the door of the circle K. I looked down at the messy handwriting on the bottle. ** _Its Rude to ask for someone’s number without a name, maybe next time you’ll get my number, but for now, my names Fiona!_** ”fuck” was all I could mutter as I read and reread the bottle.

* * *

 

 An overpowering feeling crossed over my body as I stood outside the circle K, a small white civic honked at me as its driver leaned out of the window “Are we going or what?”  A laugh tumbled out as I rushed to the car. The driver seemed suspicious as I hopped into the passenger. I turned up the radio, happy to hear cherry pie blaring out of the speaker, and looked back at the entrance to the gas station just the bartender busted out of the door, a wide grin spread across my face as the girl sitting drivers side began to leave.

* * *

 

…she didn’t even buy the chocolate milk.


	3. Lil debbbie food cakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so im switching over to this writing style, i feel it will give make it easier to read, at some point ill most likly go back through and fix the previous chapters.

Cake sat next to me with a question positioned upon her face.

“So, who was that?”

“Huh? Oh just someone I met last week when I was out with the Gum Boy” I watched her as she nodded slightly, it had been 10 minutes since we had left the gas station and we were just pulling up to our condo.

Cake was an interesting character, her excessive love for Broadway and major roles in some minor community theater allowed for an always interesting roommate, she was gifted with beautifully dark skin, gold rimmed green eyes, and curly red hair. The fire in her temper was a force to recon and ultimately amounted in a 20 year old mom figure. Cake wasn’t her real name (Her real name was Roz Ryan), but when it was gifted to her a few years ago she embraced it

“So you met him out at the bar? Haven’t I taught you better?” Cakes eyes were tracking me but her smile gave away her lack of ill thoughts. All I could do was roll my eyes and open the car door.

“C’mon lil Debbie’s probably missing us” Cake nodded and pulled herself out of the car.

“Don’t think this conversations over”

“I wouldn’t dare”

I entered our condo and called out to its last inhabitant, a small mewl greeted me in return as the calico made her way around the corner.

“lil Debbie” I cooed at the cat, reaching down to pet her silky coat. Cake walked in and smiled down at the cat over my shoulder

“Are you hungry baby?”

The cat let out another excited mew and pranced over to Cake.

“How exactly did you meet him anyways?”

I straightened back up and turned over to cake. “He was the bartender over at Land of aAa”

“awe don’t tell me you did your chocolate volcano shit”

My hands raised up in slight defeat as cake let out a small snort

“You are just a mess girl”

I strolled over to cake and grabbed the can opener “he did it you know, he made a chocolate volcano” Cake opened the cabinet and grabbed a can of fancy feast, she pointed to its pull tab and took the can opener from me, putting it back in its drawer.

“… I worry for you” cakes face seemed to fall slightly as she made reference to my last involvement

“awe c’mon cake I know better now” I couldn’t help but look down in sadness as the thoughts ran through me, I opened the cat food and sat it down next to the calico pacing by my feet. “I mean c’mon you don’t have much to worry about, he doesn’t have any real way to get ahold of me anyways” cake let out a small sigh.

“You’re such a hassle for me” she chuckled out “how am I ever gonna manage to keep you out of trouble”

I gave cake a toothy grin and walked out of the kitchen “I’m gonna hop online real quick and see if anyone important died today”

I walked over to the old pc sitting on the charge in the living room and booted it up, 3 minutes later I was pulling up my Facebook, a message bubble popped up.

_**Marshal Lee: Fiona is a Lovely name if I do say so** _


	4. Burdines Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im basically incorporating my own middle school into this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun, tell me if it needs work, and where i should take it from here

_**Fionna: How did you get this?!?** _

I leaned back in my computer chair and smirked.

Marshal Lee: I looked through my friends list of course

_**Fionna: what?** _

_**Marshal Lee: did you know we went to middle school together? Cause I entirely forgot** _

_**Fionna: I don’t think we did** _

No we did, I remember it now, it was 6th grade in Ms. Orpeza’s class. She had crazy blond hair and was always covered in band aids- power puff girls, it was a small school, I think we had a class of 16? Maybe 15? Anyway it’s no wonder she forgot me, I moved away the following year, didn’t return till my 3rd year of high school.

_**Marshal Lee: wow Fi, I feel hurt, we went to the Dry Tortugas in 6 th grade** _

_**Fionna:……..** _

_**Fionna: no fucking wat** _

_**Fionna:*way** _

I couldn’t help but smile down at her realization, I loved reconnecting with old friends.

_**Marshal Lee: heyyyyyyy** _

_**Marshal Lee: would you like to go out for dinner and reconnect?** _

I waited, until I saw that she was typing, dear god I hoped she said yes, honestly I had so much fun in 6th grade, the whole class was friends with each other, we all did everything together.

_**Fionna:sure** _

_**Fionna: how does Castaways sound?** _

_**Marshal Lee: it sounds great** _

_**Marshal Lee: are you free tonight to go?** _

_**Fionna: well yeah, ill see you at 6:30** _

My cheeks hurt, probably because my cheek muscles were yelling at me for smiling so much, but that didn’t stop me. I looked down at my watch. 17:03 it read, I toyed around with the idea of a shower before deciding to just change my shirt. I ran down to the challenger in my driveway and (safely) sped away.

I was set at a wooden table under the tiki styled hut of Burdines, the blonde hair popped up at about 18:37, with a curly red head in tow.

“Heeeeeyy” Fionna sang, a new excitement seemed present

“it’s nice to see you stitches”

Fionna seemed to glow when I said it, it was an old nickname of hers.

“ you too sharp tooth, that was you wasn’t it?

I nodded in reply and looked over to her friend, she seemed…unimpressed.

“it’s nice to meet you” I said “ I’m Marshal Lee”

“Roz” she replied, taking her seat next to Fionna.

“I forgot about middle school…” Fionna said, drawing my attention back to her.

 I chucked “you remember the hobo house we built?” I watched Fionna chuckle

“Man the teachers hated us for that, they made us tear it down, o what about when we played disease?

I flagged down the waitress and asked for a lemonade and a basket of fries (Burdines was known for having the best fry dust around P.s. it’s just powdered ranch flavoring)

“Wasn’t that game just tag with a better name?”

Fionna shook her head vigorously, I couldn’t help but wonder if her cheeks hurt too.

“Remember the time I touched your butt?” Fionna laughed out.

This seemed to catch Roz’s attention, “you did what?”

“Yeah” Fionna started” I was trying to catch him in Disease and reached down a little too low” Fionna seemed out of breath from all of her laughing, and Roz seemed to smile some at her friend.

“Hey, but you caught me though, that’s all that matters”

Fionna laughed some more as my lemonade arrived, the waitress brought the two of them their drinks as well.

The three of us continued our riotous conversation all the way through dinner, I think we were there for up to an hour after eating dessert, our talking never slowing down, even Roz ( Fionna called her Cake) joined in to our banter, seeming to warm up to me after a while. Finally we all decided it was time to part ways, I shook Roz’s hand and was on my way to shake Fionna’s When she surprised me with a quick hug. “It’s nice to see you again” she said, with her face pressed against my chest. I awkwardly patted her head and told her to keep in touch. “Here’s my number” Fionna said, scribbling on our receipt.

 “Text me next time you remember something stupid we did in middle school”

“Will do” I replied, giving a fake salute,

 “Goodnight Fi”


	5. An Exciting Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright i think i finally have an idea where im taking this story, i also want to warn you that i changed the pov style halfway through this, but i think it works with it better, enjoy and tell me what you think

_**Chapter 5** _

I watched cake the entire ride home, she seemed indecisive of what I could only assume was marshal.

“ sooooooo” I basically whistled out, “ how did you like dinner?” cake sighed and looked over at me with a small smile.

“He seems nice, How could you forget you went to school with him?”

 I turned my head to look out the window and chuckled.

“honestly? I did remember him, I just didn’t want him to remember me”

Cake nodded in understandment, but kept silent so I could continue.

“middle school was an.. awkward time for me, being at a small school makes it hard to be yourself, you have to become everyone else, you don’t get a group.  That’s hard for a kid, marshal was always there, he seemed comfortable in his own skin, always smiling while being surrounded by his own entourage of kids, he was always nice to me but there comes a point when you wonder if it’s because someone likes you… or because they pity you.”

 Cake kept her eyes on the road “now how many times have you told me this story” she said

I smirked “when I found out he didn’t recognize I just rolled with it, I wanted him to meet the real me, not the one I pretended to be forever ago.”

I looked up out the sunroof of the car, the moon hung high in the air shinning its false light across the world, fionna culdnt help but think that even the moon has to pretend it was luminous, just to make the travelers of the night happy.

Cake reached a hand over and snapped next to my ear “what are you thinking about now, girl?”

“…The moon”

“Get that weird shit outta my car, I don’t have the time for you to be all whimsical, now what do you say we stop over and grab some ice-cream on the way home, I need to get lil Debbie some food anyways”

I stuck a tongue out at my friend as we pulled into Publix.

I awoke to my alarm crying at me, it was 7 am on a Saturday and the air show was in town.

**_Marshal: hey fi you wanna go watch some planes?_ **

I crawled my ass out of bed and went to grab a shower, by the time I had finished I had a new message on my phone.

**_Fionna: Im down_ **

Marshal: cool, ill meet you at the base at like 10

I continued on with my morning routine and left out the door.

The small base was booming today as the jets roared overhead, military warbirds of all kinds could be seen, from ospreys to warthogs to hornets. The awe of every civilian could be seen as veteran parents walked around telling stories of woe to bright eyed children. Fionna looked around with glass eyes as marshal filled in behind her, tickets in hand. The two set out on a roundabout of the base, stopping and listening to everything they could at each plane, it had been a good hour and a half of fun times before Fionna spotted he uniformed man. Black coat and gold buttons gleamed at Fionna as she saw him walk (with a hell of a purpose) over to a red tent labeled with “USMC” in large letters. She quickly made her way over, grasping for marshals arm as she made her way.

The men (three of them) seemed hard at work even as they relaxed in their chairs, talking to curious teens, most of them she noticed would shake their heads before walking over to the tents belonging to the other military branches.

“Fi…?” marshal called, drawing back her attention “what are you up to there?”

“I just have a few questions” she replied, her voice far away.

Marshal could only watch as she rushed her way to the table, shoving past three people along the way.

Fionna looked down at the man sitting in front of her, (he couldn’t of been more than 25) outstretching a hand in his direction, he took it gratefully and gave it a firm shake.

“Nice to meet you sir, my name is Fionna”

The marine recruiter looked up at her before replying

“Staff Sergeant Wilks” he spoke “nice to meet you, may I help you with anything? Possibly answer questions you might have involving the corps?”

Fionna looked down at him, a vision of a new life flashing before her eyes as she began her stream of questions.

 

 

Marshal watched her, unsure on how to feel. Fionna was strong, brilliant and damn crazy, it was a wonder she hadn’t talked to a recruiter yet. Though he had only continued knowing her recently he couldn’t help but think two things as he watched her go back and forth with the recruiter.

  * He was going to help her with this as much as he possibly could
  * Roz was going to literally kill me




	6. Roz Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright guys, im sorry it took so long to get this up and posted but things have been moving pretty fast over where i live, im not sure when next ill be able to update but i can assure you when i do its going to be one hell of a chapter! for those of you that cant tell yet im basicaly taking my own experiences and stories and twisting them around these two poor characters,...lord help me.

Cake looked down at her phone, rereading the message from Fionna one last time

_**FiFi: meet me at Land of aaa…ive got some crazy news…be ready to celebrate** _

Cake let out an exasperated sigh as she scratched lil Debbie’s head mindlessly.

“She’s done it again Debbie” she spoke aloud to the cat, “she’s gone and gotten herself into something again…” Cake finally gave in, making her way to her room to begin getting ready for what she could only expect to be a long night.

Marshal sat at the table quietly, going back and forth between watching Fionna bounce up and down expectantly and taking long, thoughtful swigs from his Kona.

“Fionna…” he began “are you sure this is something you want to do?” he could only watch as the girl swirled her drink, some military green concoction (the irony was not lost on marshal), before taking a long sip, she flicked her eyes up at him, looking even more the rough and tumble girl she was than ever.

He watched as she opened her mouth to reply, a look of slight concern on her face, but it was quickly replaced as the girl stood up to wave who he could only assume was Roz over.

Silence over took the table as he watched the woman sit down with them, she seemed just as tense as he was

“sooo….” Roz spoke up “what’s this big news you’ve got for me?”

Marshal watched Fiona break into a very large, very nervous, smile

He couldn’t help but gulp

Fionna looked out at her friends, obvious tension leaking off of the two of them

“I’ve… come to the decision…” she began “to enlist in the United States Marine Corps”

Fionna threw out some small, energetic jazz hands to relieve the tension, it did not work.

She watched marshal take another swig of his beer and look away from her, no… he wasn’t avoiding her eyes, he was avoiding cakes. Fiona threw her gave over to her closest friend, seeing what could only be described as both anger and pain of the purest form on her face

“You’ve what?!” cake croaked out, her voice was low but still threatening.

“I want to enlist” Fionna whispered, unable to make eye contact with her friend, instead she tried to catch marshals gaze, he only shot her a quick look before peeking at cake.

“Marshal…”she heard cake start out, she sounded like she was trying to restrain herself. “Would you let me borrow Fionna here for a sec?” Fionna watched marshal try and stutter through a response, but he was never given the time to finish it, cake had already swiped her wrist and was marching her out the front of the club.

Marshal watched as the two rushed out the front, trying to convince himself that Fionna was making a bad decision.

 

“You said you weren’t going to do this again” cake spat, she watched as fionna spun in a small angry circle, her fists drawn close to her herself, trying to block out the venom of cakes words.

“This has nothing to do with him” Fionna spoke “this was my decision”

Cake shook her head “I had to pay your bail last time” she watched Fionna, now sat on a curb.

“This is different…”she almost whispered it. “ I’ll be doing good things in the military”

Cake couldn’t help but choke up a bitter laugh, “just because it’s not illegal doesn’t mean it’s a good thing”

Cake watched Fionna, she seemed deep in thought.

“You’re throwing your life away” cake stated

“no more than everyone else in this world is” Fionna retorted, cake huffed at this, crossing her arms over her chest as she worked her way down from boiling, she shot another quick glance down at Fionna and felt worry settle in

“…I can’t save you if anything happens”

Fionna seemed to chuckle at this, not sarcastically, but a legitimately warm laugh.

“Hopefully I wont need you to”

Marshal watched as the two reentered the establishment, they still seemed uneasy but the anger seemed to of faded away. He watched as Fionna returned to her previous seat, while Roz simply eyed him. Marshal looked away, feeling somewhat ashamed though he didn’t truly know what of.

“Marshal” Roz spoke, he finally returned her gaze, she made a quick motion with her head towards the entrance and crossed her arms. Marshal slumped his shoulders, finished off his drink with one last, long swig, and stood up.

It was cold outside, he noted, nothing frozen but defiantly nippy out probably high 60’s he thought to himself. Cake seemed ready to bite, like one miss placed word would ultimately send her to prison… and him to the morgue.

“Did you have anything to do with this?” the woman spoke, marshal started quick to respond ‘no’ but held himself back to think further

“I…I’m not really sure...” Marshal’s reply was soft and truthful, Roz couldn’t help but watch him, perplexed.

“What do you mean by that?” she asked, trying her best not to show any concern towards him.

“I mean, ultimately this could be considered my fault” marshal began, watching as Roz sneered down at him, “after all I was the one that brought her to the air show, but at the same time I didn’t do anything to prod her towards the recruiting tent, she just went for it” Roz watched him, nodding slowly to herself, marshal decided to continue “it leaves me to wonder whether fate was going to bring her to them no matter what… or if I am the ultimate reason she approached them… who knows maybe she did it just to prove something to me, though I don’t really know what” marshal cast his gaze down “does she have a history of acting upon whims when around newer people?” Roz looked about ready to answer but quickly changed her mind, her face contorted into a look of sadness as a thought quickly crossed her mind.

“How…”Roz began “How do you feel about her decision”

marshal looked back to Roz  “on one hand I’m worried, the decision seems rash and one of whim, I’ve known Fionna for a long time and she’s always been reckless and brash…on the other hand I have no real right to give an opinion, for all I know Fionna has thought this over long and hard, even though I’ve known Fionna since middle school it’s not like I’ve been present in her life the past few years, it would be wrong of me to actually take a stance on this”

Marshal seemed sure of his words and In the end it earned him a small smile from Roz

“c’mon” Roz started “let’s go back in to our girl and hear more about this military thing from her”

Marshal could only smile as he followed Roz inside.


End file.
